Moments of Mr, Mrs and Mini G Callen
by Nina.4444
Summary: Sequel of Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen...Moments with our favourite La couple and the team as they introduce the newest Callen addition to the world. Hope you like it!
1. Day One

**Moments of Mr, Mrs and Mini G Callen**

**Day One**

Loud screams filled the air and at the sound Kensi Blye let out a shuddering gasp as she let her body collapse backwards against the bed, completely exhausted. Callen had never been so relieved to hear someone cry and he watched without even realising he was holding his breath as the doctor pulled his son out of Kensi. He knew he'd come to hate the sound and he knew from right then that it would be his downfall but nothing mattered because in that moment it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Congratulations to the two of you it's a boy" Callen stared down at the tiny infant that lay in the doctors arms. A boy. His son. He had a son. He looked up to his wife lying on the bed breathing heavily and grinned at her,

"Kens...baby you did it. Kens he's beautiful" Callen said hoarsely as he took in the sight that was his son, his child. She smiled back widely at him,

"Mr Callen would you like to cut the cord" he looked up at the doctor surprised and then back to Kensi who smiled encouragingly,

"Do it G" she whispered. And the stunned agent took the scissors the doctor handed him and held it over where the woman showed him,

"Will it hurt?" G asked and then felt stupid when Kensi and the doctor not to mention the other scrub nurses and assistants laughed quietly,

"No G it won't hurt now cut it so I can meet our son" Callen grinned at her and finally cut the cord. For a second the nurse who had his son walked away and he frowned following the woman like a lost puppy only to find she was wrapping him safely in a blanket and doing some of the normal tests Kensi had said they would.

"Alright Kensi the last bit now and you can meet your son" he heard the obstetrician say and heard Kensi moan. He wanted to go back to his wife who was back in pain wanted to tell her how well she'd done but he couldn't leave his son ...although he was safe and he wasn't going far...mayb- his thoughts were cut off when Kensi interrupted them,

"stay with him G" of course she had noticed his moment of worry he threw a grin at her and stayed put watching his son,

The world seemed to slow down; everything came to a stop when the nurse placed the tiniest human he'd ever seen in his arms.

"Is this right?" he asked the nurse who nodded at him and he turned back to Kensi and walked towards her. When he sat on the side of the bed he watched his wife's eyes well and tears fall down her cheeks. She grinned at him and ran a hand over their baby's small head. He leant forward and placed the boy into Kensi's arms who looked in awe down at him.

Her hair was plastered to her forehead, her cheeks were flushed red and he could see the pain and exhaustion in her eyes. But above all he could see her happiness and love and his son in her arms and he knew that that was all he'd ever wanted. He leant forward and kissed his wife. He brushed her hair back from her face and planted kisses all over her face and then ever so gently he leant down and placed a kiss on his sons head. They were the most beautiful sight in the world. His family.

**First chapter! I really hope I haven't posted this too soon but I can still have this and the original one right?**

**Anywho let me know what you think about this!**

**Thankyou**

**Nina xx**


	2. Meeting JDC

** Moments of Mr, Mrs and Mini G Callen **

**Meeting J.D.C**

G Callen slipped out the door only to look back into the room unsure. Kensi looked up and met his eyes their son safely in her arms and nodded letting him know that it was okay to leave. He nodded and took in the sight of his wife and son one last time before shutting the door and quickly heading down the hall his boots squeaking on the linoleum floor below him. When he found his way to the waiting room he walked out into the room looking around.

"G!" It was Sam who saw him and stood making his way towards his partner,

The senior agent couldn't help the wide grin that spread itself across his face as the rest of the team made their way quickly across the waiting room. It was true that they had been waiting for hours on hours and through the entire night.

"So..." Sam impatiently prompted but was already smiling due to Callen's infectious grin,

"It's a boy!" he cried out not able to hold it in any longer and the team cheered. Sam embraced Callen both of them forgetting any manly pretences and Callen hugged his best friend fiercely. Deeks was next who did the same, congratulating him. Nate and Eric passed and finally Hetty stepped towards him a large smile on her face. He bent down and embraced the woman,

"I'm very, very proud of you Mr Callen, both of you" Callen felt his grin stretch even wider and he nodded his thanks knowing that he couldn't speak at that moment. He'd never felt so ...emotional. Not in a long time.

"You can come and see them if you want" he said to the team who rolled their eyes,

"Of course we do" Deeks laughed and they followed him back through the doors. The team walked up the hall and together were quite a sight as the excitement and anticipation swirled around the group. Finally Callen got back to the door he knew was Kensi's and smiled one last time at them before pushing it open,

"Kens visitors" Her husband's voice broke her gaze on her son and she looked up to see the team all pushing their way into the room,

"Hey guys" she said smiling widely. Deeks was the first to move up the side of the bed on the opposite side of where Callen was standing by his family, his grin still intact, proud as punch.

"Kens" Deeks smiled widely at his tired partner who met his eyes and returned it. He leant forward and kissed her forehead before he ran a hand over the newborns head ever so gently.

"Wow" he breathed out before stepping back and congratulating Kensi again. Sam was next pushing in front of G to get to the woman,

"Hey gorgeous" She grinned at him rolling her eyes and knowing she looked anything but, not that it mattered. Sam planted a kiss as Deeks had but on her cheek,

"Well done Kens you did amazing" he said and she smiled in thanks. Eric followed Sam staring at the tiny human in Kensi's arms in wonder and Nate leaned over the opposite side of the bed smiling down at the baby before they both offered Kensi their congratulations. Hetty was the last to move to Kensi's side and the women exchanged a meaningful look that could indeed only be shared by women who had experienced the painful wonder.

"You did wonderfully dearie" Hetty said gently and Kensi smiled,

"Would you like to hold him Hetty?" She asked gently and Hetty smiled. Without waiting for an answer from their boss Callen scooped his son out of his wife's cradled arms when she looked towards him knowing she was too exhausted to lean down and pass him over. Callen ever so gently transferred him into Hetty's arms still overcome with awe and disbelief that he now had a son,

"And do tell what the little one's name would be" Hetty asked as she looked down at the newest Callen addition. Hetty looked up to watch her senior agent look to Kensi who nodded and then he smiled back to the group before announcing their son's name,

"Meet James Dominic Callen"

**There it is! There he is!**

**I really hope you like it : ) Please review!**

**Nina xx**


	3. Home Time

**Moments of Mr, Mrs and Mini G Callen**

**Home Time**

He had been waiting for this day since Kensi had gone into labour and probably even before that. It had been a crazy roller coaster for the past seven or so months and even crazier in the last few weeks. His son had certainly made his entrance into world with a bang. And Kensi. Kensi had been amazing. She had been through hell but she had made it through like a trooper, like he knew she would. And now they both had a son, a newborn son...and he made everything worth it.

He grinned as he pushed the wheelchair into the room and looked up to see his wife regarding him with a raised eyebrow,

"I'm not getting in that G, I'm walking out of this hospital" Callen shook his head and couldn't help the smile that had spread over his face. It had a habit of doing so whenever he saw his wife and son, no matter what was going on.

"Yes you are Kens otherwise they won't let you out of here. You're lucky they're letting you go home today" Kensi sighed and looked down to the baby in her arms,

"I hope you don't get your Daddy's stubbornness" she sighed and Callen barked out a laugh,

"Yeah let's hope he gets your patience" he said sarcastically, smirking at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. Callen laughed as he reached down to scoop up James while Kensi carefully maneuvered herself into the wheelchair. As she got up she cringed and the tenderness of her stomach and slowly eased herself down into the chair,

"You okay?" She smiled up at her concerned husband and nodded before she simply reached up for their son and Callen gently placed him back in Kensi's arms. He kissed James' head quickly before tilting his head and capturing Kensi's lips with his.

Their obstetrician, midwife along with many of the other doctors and nurses that he and Kensi had gotten to know over the last weeks were there to say goodbye and the couple thanked them over and over before Callen finally pushed his wife out the doors of the hospital,

"Sunshinnne" Kensi said in happiness and bent backwards looking up at him grinning. It had been the first time she'd been out of the hospital in almost three weeks.

Kensi sat in her chair while Callen picked up his son and gently eased him into the car seat that he had already checked more than twice. Once he was in the newborn gurgled happily up at him as Callen grinned down to his son. He eased Kensi into the front seat who swatted him away telling him she was fine. When he climbed into the car not moments later he turned his body to face the backseat as his wife was doing and together they smiled at their son.

Kensi squeezed his hand,

"Take us home G" she whispered and he grinned again leaning across and kissing her one last time before starting up the car and took his family home.

**Please review!**

**Really hope you like it.**

**Thanks everyone for reading**

**Nina xoxo**


	4. Man to Man

**Moments of Mr, Mrs and Mini G Callen**

**Man to Man**

Special Agent G Callen's eyes snapped open at the sound of cries. The cries that had become all too familiar to him over the past week. The cries that he would do almost anything to stop. He felt Kensi wake at the same time as him and she smiled at his sleepy eyes.

"I'll get him" Callen shook his head knowing she was still sore and needed all the rest she could get,

"No it's alright I'll get him" She pushed him back down,

"Sleep G" She kissed his lips and he kissed her back but neither could ignore their sons cries for much longer. Kensi pulled away and stood up gently easing her body out of bed before stepping towards the bassinet that sat next to their bed.

"Hey little man" She said softly before reaching beneath her son who was a tiny blue bundle to lift him up. Callen grinned as he watched his wife settle their son against her chest. They really were a magical sight.

"I'm gonna go get a drink do you want anything" he shook his head feeling his eyelids falling already,

"No I'm good you right?" he asked again,

"Yeah G I'm good. Get some sleep" she assured him,

"Love you both" he mumbled before letting his exhausted frame hit the mattress again,

"We love you too don't we James" Callen grinned as he felt sleep claim him again as he listened to his wife talk to their son. Their son who was less than a week old.

**CallenKensiJames**

Unlike during the middle of the night Special Agent G Callen's eyes fluttered open he slowly woke up. He stretched an arm across the other side of the bed only to open his eyes fully when he found it to be empty. He frowned before sitting up and peering into the bassinet. Callen got up not bothering to throw on a shirt and padded out of the bedroom to find his missing wife and son.

He quickly made his way silently down the stairs but stopped short when the rest of the lounge came into sight. There on the couch was his wife. Sleeping soundly on her back. But if that wasn't cute enough his son was nestled in her arms his head resting on her chest and he too was sound asleep. As Callen stepped into the room further to where his family slept he couldn't help the grin that stretched over his lips.

Moments later however James began to stir and that meant that Mum did too. Callen wasted no time crossing the room and quickly scooping up his son off his wife. He tucked James under his chin before yanking the blanket on the back of the couch down over Kensi with his other hand. He kissed her lips gently before repeating her words from before,

"Get some sleep Kens" He kissed her head again before he stood up and headed back for the stairs as James began to cry as Callen knew he would,

"Shh you've got to be quiet little man Mummy's sleeping" Thankfully as Callen tightened his hold on his son and rubbed his back gently the tiny infant settled letting his head fall back against Callen's chest which made him smile. As Callen walked back into his and Kensi's bedroom he lay his son down on their bed placing a pillow on each side of him to stop him from rolling before he turned back to quickly find another nappy and another little suit. When he walked back to his son he sat next to him and met his son's eyes that were the very same as his.

He brushed his thumb over James' flushed cheek and the baby leant into his father's touch by reflex,

"And what do you have to say for yourself young man?" Callen asked smiling down at him. In response James began to gurgle from his place on the large bed. Callen nodded grinning as he made quick work of changing his son. He'd gotten much, much better in one week. Then again he'd had plenty practice,

"Is that so" he said and reached down only to have James' tiny fingers wrap around his pinky causing something his heart to clench.

"I'm not interrupting am I" Callen turned at his wife's voice and saw a sleepy Kensi smiling in the doorway the blanket from the couch wrapped around her shoulders.

"Look James Mummy's here" Callen said turning back to his son and Kensi walked around the bed only to climb back in it. Callen grinned and picked up James before gracefully climbing back into his side. Kensi turned sideways and leant against his side staring down and cooed softly to James before gently pressing a kiss to his head.

If this was how their mornings would be from now on well...Callen could definitely handle that.

**Another wee chapter.**

**Really hope you like it**

**Please send me a review and let me know what you think**

**Thanks**

**Nina : )**


	5. Long Day

**Moments of Mr, Mrs and Mini G Callen  
><strong>

**Long day**

Callen swept his palm lightly over his son's head as the sleepy infant lay on his chest. The agent smiled as James moved slightly as Callen ran his hand through the boys' light brown hair. As he heard the shower shut off Callen ran a finger down his son's tiny arm until five tiny fingers caught it in a tight grip making a content grin spread over Callen's lips.

The house had finally quietened down after a long day. Their family, who had all arrived at their house early that morning to spend the day with Kensi and their baby, had called it a night and had either headed home or were sleeping in the guest rooms. Sam and his wife were asleep in one while their daughters slept in another that he and Kensi had made up.

James' however had simply not wanted to sleep and after both parents trying to get their son to sleep plus both god father's and even Hetty the boy had finally gotten his way and had spent the rest of the night being passed between everyone but his parents.

After a long day of joking and fun and a few too many glasses of wine the team had finally surrendered James to his parents, much to Callen's delight. Not that he hadn't had an amazing day. It was nice when the team could get together outside of work. They were family. His and Kensi's family and now James' too. But he was definitely a sucker for his son and loved nothing more than having him with him.

"Hey Daddy" Kensi said softly as she walked out of the bathroom pyjama clad and crawled into her side of the bed. He smiled,

"Hey Mummy" Callen replied smiling at her and leant sideways to kiss his wife.

"I think he should sleep with us tonight. The team hogged him all day, I barely got to see him" Kensi smiled at Callen before shaking her head. But she was more than glad that her husband had missed their son that day. She leant down to plant a soft kiss on her son's head as the tiny boy's jaw stretched as he yawned,

"He's too little to sleep with us G" Callen groaned loudly in mock annoyance but didn't move to place his son in his bassinet. Kensi grinned and shrugged before snuggling down and leaning against her husband's side, content as she could be.

**Little update for you guys will probably write one about the day later but this came out first : )!**

**Really hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review!**

**Nina xoxo**


	6. Bath time contentedness

**Moments of Mr, Mrs and Mini G Callen**

**Bath time contentedness**

A soft smile grew on her lips when she realised what it was that she could hear. Turning from the end of the hall she retraced her steps before stopping at the doorway of the bathroom and leaning lazily against the doorway.

Her smile widened as she took in the sight before her. Callen was kneeled beside the bathtub the knees of his jeans soaked along with the towel beneath them. From where she stood she could see the muscles in her husbands face moving and knew that he was making faces at their son and watched as the new Dad was rewarded with a gleeful smile from the infant in his arms. Smiling; the newest milestone reached by their son had only just been discovered by them both and she knew that Callen got just as much happiness out of making their son smile as she did.

"You're a clever little man hey James. Yes you are" Callen said to his son as he held the tiny boy in the water. Kensi marvelled at how little he looked in Callen's hands. And she thought he had been growing.

"Just like your Dad" Kensi rolled her eyes at Callen's addition to his first statement of their son. She watched as he used the white flannel to gently wash James' back and then ran a gentle hand over his head, where a small tuft of hair was slowly growing thicker.

A moment later a large yawn stretched over the infants' mouth causing Callen to grin,

"Alright little man" he said,

"Time to get you out, maybe your Mum can pass me the towel on the sink" Kensi grinned and let out a quiet laugh before walking into the bathroom. Instead of walking to the sink she opted to walk to the bathtub and stand behind Callen peering over his shoulder. Another large smile grew on the baby's face and his arms reached upwards as if pointing to her,

"Such a Mummy's boy" Kensi laughed and kneed Callen in the side playfully while grinning back to James.

"And what's wrong with that exactly?" she asked while reaching back to grab the towel off the sink,

"Yeah, she's got us both wrapped around her finger doesn't she James. You've got to be careful little man these women…I don't know" Callen grinned cheekily at her as he picked up his son out of the bath before helping Kensi to wrap him in the towel in her hands and they rubbed his tiny body.

"Don't you think he's a little young for these kinds of talks" she asked still smiling as James gripped her fingers, perfectly content to be held on his father's chest between his two parents.

"Never too early Kens" he said and she shook her head before she reached forward and plucked her son from his father's hold,

"Hey!" Callen objected but she just smiled before making her way out the bathroom and down the hall to the nursery to dress James in his pyjamas.

"I think you're Daddy's a bit crazy James, but I still love him and I love you too" she cooed and Callen grinned as he pulled the plug from the bath and quickly left the bathroom following down the hall to find his wife and son, completely content.

**Chapter six hope you liked it : )**

**If you guys have any ideas for chapters I'd love to hear them I've got a long list I made up a while ago but would love to add to it : )**

**Love to hear from you guys and what you think of it so far, so please review!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Nina xoxo**


	7. Aunty Abby

**Moment's of Mr, Mrs and Mini G Callen**

**Aunty Abby**

Callen couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips as he heard the front door open and the sound of keys jingling. He smiled down at the infant that lay peacefully on his chest as footsteps made their way up the hall,

"Mummy's home" he whispered making sure not to wake the boy up,

"Hey" Kensi greeted as she walked into the room a package in her hands and her bag on her shoulder,

"Hey hows Deeks?" Callen asked and she smiled,

"He's Deeks" The senior agent smiled nodding before accepting the kiss his wife offered as she leant over the back of the couch. She pulled back a minute later before pressing a light, gentle kiss against their baby's forehead.

"How's he been?"

"Asleep" Callen answered peering down at the baby. What had planned to be some quality Dad and son time had vapourised when Callen spent half an hour watching James' eyes droop. Kensi walked away behind him and out of his vision but it wasn't long before he heard the ripping of plastic as she tore through the mail bag.

"What's that?" he asked but all he received was a delighted laugh from his wife causing Callen to crane his head backwards keeping a hand on James' back.

"Kens?" he repeated curiously and she turned towards him with a grin on her face and he could see the sparkle of laughter in her eyes from where he sat.

When she held up the little onesie Callen let out his own laugh and stood up walking towards Kensi.

* * *

><p><strong>NCISLANCIS<strong>NCISLANCIS<strong>**NCISLANCIS****NCISLANCIS****NCISLANCIS****NCISLANCIS****NCISLANCIS****NCISLANCIS****NCISLANCIS****NCISLANCIS****NCISLANCIS****NCISLA****

* * *

><p>"Abs what you got for me?" Gibbs asked as he strode into the lab Ziva and Tony hot on his trails,<p>

"Abs?" he tried again but she didn't greet him or even look up from where she was hunched over slightly looking at her phone,

"Yeah hey Gibbs, hey guys" she murmured absentmindedly. Reaching forward Gibbs plucked the phone from her hands and was met with an upset scowl from his favourite lab rat. When he glanced quickly down at the screen however he couldn't stop the corners of his lips quirking upwards as he took in a sleepy looking James Callen in a white onesie covered in small black skulls.

* * *

><p><strong>Little quick one guys, hope you like it! <strong>

**I've missed this fic : )**

**Merry Christmas everyone have a wonderful day,**

**Thank you to you all for your ongoing support.**

**Love,**

**Nina**

**xoxooxo**


	8. Easter time

**Moments of Mr, Mrs and Mini G Callen**

**Easter Time**

* * *

><p>Kensi felt lips on her neck and she reflexively arched her head away to allow her husband better access. She snuggled into his arms as he pulled her closer and grinned tiredly still not opening her eyes. Moments later his lips found hers and his strong arms snaked around her waist pulling her around until she lay on top of him,<p>

"Happy Easter Kens" he whispered against her lips,

"Happy Easter G" she replied finally opening her eyes to meet his crystal blue ones that were sparkling with excitement. It was his first Easter, well the first one he'd acknowledged and celebrated. Sure, Kensi and the team had given him a chocolate here and there and they'd even gone out but as a child he'd never celebrated the holiday, never hunted around the house or in the garden for a chocolate egg or really knew what the day was about. Kensi grinned as she remembered why it was that she was even more tired than she should have been.

"What?" Callen asked curiously but she just smirked and climbed off her husband towards her side of the bed as the room filled with the sound of their son waking for _his_ first Easter as well.

"Good morning" she said brightly as she peered down at the baby with a smile. She laughed when he smiled back lifting up his arms and she picked him up granting his wish.

"Muu" she smiled as her son tried to call her name, one thing that others had told her she would quickly get tired of hearing. Turning back to the bed she laughed again when Callen lifted his arms,

"You're as bad as he is" she remarked playfully but gently handed James to Callen who took him and she laughed for the second as both her boys grinned at the sight of each other.

"Da" Kensi climbed on the bed kneeling over James before leaning down to kiss his head,

"You ready for easter James?" she asked and he just gurgled happily while Callen grinned his fingers gently tickling the baby's side.

"Should we go and see what if the Easter bunny has been James?" Callen said and he grinned and stood up with his son who like his father was grinning widely. Kensi was sure it was just their or mainly her husbands contagious excitement that was making him smile but as long as he was she didn't really care. Kensi grabbed the robe that lay over the bottom of the bed wrapping it around her body,

"Hurry up Mum, hurry up Mum, hurry upppp, Mum, Mum, Mum" Kensi snorted tying the knot in the front of the gown as she turned to see Callen and James looking at her. She shook her head walking towards them,

"Let's go" she said and they headed down the stairs James resting lightly on Callen's shoulder watching his mother who was smiling at their excitement. Truly she hadn't celebrated Easter either. Not properly, not in years. But she had done it, and spectacularly. She could remember the hunts that were set up for the kids on the marine base, hidden by marines; it was never going to be easy.

"Let's see if he's been in here James" Callen said as he began to head towards the lounge but Kensi interrupted as he passed through the doorway,

"How about we check if he left anything outside first?" she said and just smiled mischievously when Callen turned an eyebrow arched in confusion. She simply shrugged and headed the opposite way,

"I think you're mum and the Easter Bunny have been keeping me out of the loop" Callen said to James who clapped happily,

"bunn"

"That's right bunny"

"bunn" Kensi and Callen shared a smile as their son spoke. As Callen surveyed the front yard she knew that his trained eyes were finding the brightly wrapped eggs. But she, Callen and James headed out and walked through the garden, Callen lifting, lowering and holding his son so he could wrap his little fingers around the eggs himself. The look of wonder that spread across their sons face every time sent joy through them and neither was sure when they had smiled and laughed so much.

There were other children on the street running around, laughing and hunting and they waved good morning to their neighbours who greeted them happily. Half way through their hunt a car pulled up in front of the house and before they knew it two small girls and one young boy shot out of the car and into the garden to greet them.

Callen's eyes met Sam's who nodded to him, smiling as he watched his children, and Kensi kissed Michelle's cheek. It was at that moment that Deeks also walked in their gate sweeping in to pluck his godson from Callen's arms throwing him up in the air causing the little boy to scream with laughter. The girls, Callen, Deeks and Nell who arrived not long after Nate and Hetty with Eric beside her finished the hunt of the garden finding all the eggs, before they headed in to upturn the lounge room where Callen and Kensi had hidden eggs the night before.

As Callen, who had stolen his son back, let the laughing boy drop another egg into the basket that sat on the table he surveyed the room. Kensi, Michelle, Deeks and Nate were laughing in the kitchen Zoe, Sam and Michelle's youngest, sitting contentedly on Kensi's hip who was already peeling open a chocolate egg. Her sweet tooth had never faded.

Sam was throwing his laughing daughter and son around Nell and Eric laughing with them. A warmth spread through his chest as he looked around the room and then down at his son, quickly tugging a piece of wrapping out of the baby's mouth,

"You did it Mr Callen" the senior agent, husband and father turned to see Hetty behind him a knowing smile on her face,

"Did what?" he asked while passing James to her and smiling as the boy latched on to the operations manager happily. When she looked up she only had one thing to say before walking away to stand with Sam and the others,

"You found your family"

And that he had. He couldn't help but grin as he realised that she was right, she always was. He had gotten what he had always wanted. When Kensi caught his eyes he smiled towards her knowing how lucky he was, something he had hardly ever called himself before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, Review please!<strong>


	9. Staying Strong

**Moments of Mr, Mrs and Mini G Callen**

**Staying Strong**

Callen relaxed only slightly as his wife's hand covered his own, her fingers threading with his. Her other hand rubbed the skin over James' knee who was sitting in her lap. Callen tried to keep his eyes off his son's face – a face that was screwed up and bright red.

"Oh it's okay little man" Kensi assured the little boy but for once Kensi's voice did little to soothe the child and he continued to scream loudly. The sound echoed around the small white room causing Callen's shoulders to tense, his jaw to clench and his heart rate to quicken. Not for the first time he was more than tempted to pull his son from his wife and make a run for it.

Little tears ran off a little chin and Callen quickly wiped them away with his thumb. It was then that those little blue eyes turned on him and he felt like crying himself at the pain that he could see swirling within them. The little pudgy arm that wasn't being held hostage stretched towards Callen,

"Stay strong G" Kensi teased and he sent a glare towards his wife before catching his son's hand in his. Five little fingers squeezed his hand.

"And we're done" said the doctor and Callen was the first to let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Kensi released James' arm after the doctor taped a cotton ball over the skin and finally dropped the syringe in a bright yellow sharps container that sat beside him.

"Okay he'll need another lot in 2 months time but until then he's all done" the graying doctor said with a kind smile. Callen barely heard Kensi thank the man as he took his son who wrapped his arms around his fathers' neck tightly and buried his head in Callen's chest hiccupping.

Kensi signed several things, an amused smile still playing on her lips before she turned back to her husband and son still holding onto each other. The cries had finally stopped and she pressed a kiss to her sons head causing him to smile.

In the car, once James' had been detached from Callen and strapped into his seat, Callen's brow creased as he watched Kensi rifling through her bag from the drivers seat.

"Kens?" his son giggled from the back playing with his new toy completely oblivious to what had gone on only minutes beforehand. The senior agent could only roll his eyes when his grinning wife produced a lollypop from her bag handing it to him.

"Just because you were such a good boy"

**Hi Guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's short but I'm working on more!**

**Also if you like this story or another one of mine I have a poll on my profile about which story I should be focusing on! I've got a lot of motivation just not a lot of direction at the moment so let me know which story I should focus on!**

**Thanks and please review!**


	10. Lost and Found

**Lost and found**

They drove home in silence. The day was bright the sun beating down on the moving car from above – it didn't match, it didn't make any sense, not when everything had gone wrong. Not when everything bad that could have happened did so. Not when someone had been ripped from life. Callen's fingers drummed against the wheel as he stopped at the red traffic lights. Kensi was in the seat beside him her knees drawn up onto the seat, with her arms circling them – she hadn't fought him for the keys that night.

Sam had been the ones to send them home in the end – before they'd even managed to get inside he'd offered to drop their paper work home. Deeks had agreed nudging his partner towards their car after giving her hand a squeeze who nodded gratefully at him before heading off. Callen hadn't needed that much more convincing either, he muttered a thanks before Sam had told him he would see him later before following his wife to the car.

Kensi wondered if it would get easier, she doubted it would. She could see his eyes. Two bright blue eyes that were too familiar, little fingers and toes.

"He's fine" her husband's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she nodded back at him her gaze not leaving the window,

"He's fine" she repeated.

They didn't bother with anything once they pulled in the drive. Their bags were left abandoned in the back seat as they headed for the door. It was Kensi who unlocked it and Callen closed it behind him. They house was silent….too silent that they could hear their own hearts begin to race as their footsteps quickened. A step behind Kensi, Callen spied their sitter as soon as he walked into the lounge. She was sat on the couch but offered them a tired smile once her eyes found the pair. For a moment she took in the parents, creases lined their foreheads and darkened circles stained the skin beneath their eyes.

"He's sound asleep went down easily enough, although he may have been a little tired because he convinced me to watch the monster movie twice" Kensi's smile was weak but grateful as she nodded to the young woman. Callen had already pulled the envelope from the counter and handed it to her,

"We're sorry you had to stay longer"

"It's all good, anytime" she said smiling before gathering her things,

"I'll get out of your hair, get some sleep you both look like you could use some" Kensi sent the young woman they both knew was definitely not as helpless as she may first have appeared, sent to them by Hetty herself, a mock-annoyed face before waving and escaping up the stairs, two at a time.

"I'll lock the door on the way out" she offered to Callen who nodded knowing he would check it twice later either way.

By the time the senior agent reached the top of the stairs Kensi was emerging from their sons room his little head snuggled into her neck. Her smile was fixed as she simply padded towards their own room, stopping only to let Callen press a kiss to the sleeping boys warm forehead. She lay him in the centre of their own bed not wasting anytime before laying down beside her son.

Once he had mirrored Kensi's position on James' other side he reached a hand up to smooth her brow before wrapping an arm around the both of them for the night.

"He's fine"

* * *

><p><strong>So it's been agessss I know…but hope you enjoy! I hope there's still some Callenkensi lovers out there. Still love Deeks though, but I still feel for kensi/callen first. Let me know if you guys are still around!**


End file.
